


By My Side

by Jenfly



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt McCoy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>”You already have helped me by being here when I need you the most.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my wings again with Spones (I just couldn't resist the temptation) and here's the result. This wasn't so successful than the previous one (in my opinion) and I feel that the character's are a little bit (or more) OoC but otherwise I guess this is quite okay. Hope you like this. :D

The cave was dark yet he still could distinguish its variable shape. The air had cooled down as the day had turned to night but luckily it wasn't too cool for him. Silence had surrounded him yet soft snuffle coming from his right side reminded that he wasn't there alone. His eyes travelled down to the sleeping form of a Vulcan and a deep sigh escaped from his lips. He felt uneasy, not only because of they had trapped on unfamiliar planet but also because of that Spock was injured. He had been able to lessen the bleeding of the wound but he knew that wouldn't hold very long. It would need proper care soon but since he didn't have the right equipments he just had to hope for the best.

Maybe they would get back to their crew before anything bad would happen.

He leaned against the cave wall trying to find comfortable position and closed his eyes for a moment letting the sound of Spock's steady breathing to relieve his uneasiness. His mind cleared from those worst-case scenario thoughts and before he even realized he was drifting into light sleep. 

Pretty loud grunt awakened him from his slumber and his eyes found Spock immediately. The Vulcan's face was crumpled from pain and he was holding both hands over his wound which seemed to have started to bleed again. 

”Oh god, no...” he mumbled as he moved so he could get a better look at the wound. Carefully he moved Spock's other hand away and a great amount of blood spurted out. 

_No no no no,_ he thought when panic started to arise within him. He pressed his hand over the wound and looked up, meeting Spock's desperate gaze. 

”Spock, I --”

”It seems that I don't have much time left”, Spock said quietly, breathing heavily. He set his free hand on Spock's face, shaking his head.

”Dammit, you're not going to die here”, he said trying so hard to deny the inevitable. He knew well that there was nothing he could do to stop the bleeding.

”But I am. There's no such a miracle that could spare my life”, Spock whispered and few tears ran down his cheek.

He caressed the Vulcan's face slowly, trying to swallow down the lumb in his throat as the tears started to burn his eyes. He looked down at his hand which was now mostly covered with blood. There was so much of it and more was seeping through all the time. He shook his head and looked back up to see that Spock's eyes were closed and head hanging slightly to the side.

”Spock!” he raised his voice and shook the Vulcan gently. No reaction. He repeated the action several times but didn't get back anything. His fingers automaticly travelled to check the pulse and felt nothing.

_No, it couldn't be..._

”Spock!”

**X - X - X**

  
”Leonard.”

McCoy was startled into reality by someone's touch and he opened his eyes to see Spock looking down at him with concern. He had to blink a few times and raise a hand to touch Spock to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks with him.

”Your sleep was quite troubled again. I assume it was the same nightmare as before?”

”Yeah”, he said and sat up sighing deeply. It had been weeks since 'the trapped on the planet' incident and he still had those nasty dreams of it. He was really getting tired of nightmares bothering him. Honestly, he didn't even remember when he had last slept peacefully.

Spock sat down next to him and took hold of his hand. McCoy turned his gaze to Vulcan who looked so lost and he knew that it was hard for Spock to see him suffer. 

”I wish to help you but I do not know how.”

McCoy squeezed Spock's hand gently and offered him a little smile. ”You already have helped me by being here when I need you the most.” 

He knew he sounded softy but it was true. The Vulcan had not left from his side since finding out he was having nightmares. Countless times Spock had woken him up and hold him untill he had fallen asleep again. It was hard to explain but even though Spock's proximity couldn't completely prevent the nightmares it still brought great comfort to him. 

Spock moved his hand extending two fingers, and McCoy smiled mirroring the motion. As their fingers touched again, it send familiar, affectionate sensation running through his body and his whole world seemed to light up. His eyes met Spock's and slowly he leaned in to capture Vulcan's lips in a chaste kiss. 

”Thank you for being here for me”, he breathed after pulling back and resting his forehead against Spock's.

”I will not leave you unless it is necessary, _ashayam._ ”

The pleasant warmth spread in his chest, making him feel so content and loved. He sighed, a smile on his lips, new hope awakening somewhere deep within him. Maybe over time he would get rid of the nightmares and be able to fully enjoy the chance of happiness that had been given to him in the form of certain Vulcan.

Later he fell asleep again as Spock held him close and this time he slept more peacefully than in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Ashayam_ = beloved
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated. ^__^


End file.
